EgotisticalIndustries Plotbunny Adoption Service
by EgotisticalIndustries
Summary: This is a pet shelter for plotbunnies. If you find a plotbunny you like here feel free to adopt! If you come up with a plotbunny you can't write for whatever reason, you can leave it here, I'll take very good care of it. You can start your own branches if you want. NO LONGER FUN TO WORK ON! NOT DOING IT ANYMORE! THE DOORS ARE CLOSED!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is less of a story, and more of a service for storing ideas that could be made into a story but are abandoned by their original creators for some reason. If you want to adopt (yay!) or drop off (awww!) a plotbunny just say so in the reviews. If you are dropping off a plotbunny, post a brief description of it in the drop-off review. If you adopt a plotbunny, please say who originally came up with it and where you found it (the EgotisticalIndustries Plotbunny Adoption Service) in the disclaimer. Don't let plotbunnies die needlessly! (updated daily, if I fail to update it I'm either sick, dead, or in jail on false pretenses.) If you want to start your own branch for a different fandom, go right ahead.

* * *

Mass Effect General Plotbunnies: 1

Huh... what's this?: While on Noveria, Shepard's squad winds up 'acquiring' a batch of prototype laser guns (remember, those are _kinetic_ barriers). what happens next? [dropped off by: EgotisticalIndustries] [not adopted yet]

AU Where Normandy is destroyed in Sovereign's escape from Eden Prime. With Shepard dead and a Cerberus that has no reason to revive them, there is nothing left to do but watch a galaxy slowly destroy itself before the reapers even arrive. [dropped off by: SoMuchGerry] [not adopted yet]

* * *

Mass Effect Alternate Council Plotbunnies: 1

Alternate Council 1: In this timeline the Salarians failed to find the Krogan during the Rachni Wars, and in desperation the Council commissioned the Quarians to create the Geth. [Dropped off by: EgotisticalIndustries] [not adopted yet]

* * *

Mass Effect Alternate Shepard Plotbunnies: 1

Alternate Shepard 1: We all know history works in weird ways... what would happen if Shepard were a Cerberus-produced combat android?  
[dropped off by: EgotisticalIndustries] [not adopted yet]

* * *

Mass Effect Alternate Humanity Plotbunnies: 2

Divergence 1970: Instead of letting the space program burn out for 50 years with the end of the Apollo program, the anti-nuclear activists are forced to shut up by a corporation going "There's a chance to become a country on that Moon, and we're going to take it!" This is followed by discovering the Alcubierre warp drive instead of eezo, and shenanigans such as making nuclear missiles THAT CAN BE FIRED OUT OF A MASS ACCELERATOR!

LASER SPAM!: Sometime before 1st contact a bunch of human space pirates bully some engineers into replacing the spinal mount of their frigate with a massively up-scaled GARDIAN laser. They wind up crippling a Dreadnought. The idea catches on. [dropped off by: EgotisticalIndustries]  
[not adopted yet]

* * *

Mass Effect Total AU plotbunnies: 1

Idea 1 (Hard to use, extremely AU):  
Protheans were able to make the crucible and fire it destroying the reapers, the mass relay system and the citadel and they fought each other to extinction, 50,000 years after that the races rise from their respective planets and progress much more slower before developing much faster FTL drives (Wormholes?, "Jump Drive"(mass relays adapted inside a ship)?,Alcubierre drive?, hyperspace?) The reaper destroying pulse also destroys prothean beacons which leaves races on their own to develop their own technology based on eezo (Thessia is eezo rich so it is possible that asari would have develop their own eezo based technology) or whatever they had at their disposal. [dropped off by: covviz] [not adopted yet]

* * *

Mass Effect Crossover Plotbunnies: 1

Ghost busters... IN SPACE: How would humanity from ghost busters work when they made it into space? They'd probably weird the Council out REALLY HARD with all the creepy stuff that happens when enough humans end up in one place. [Dropped off by: EgotisticalIndustries] [not adopted yet]


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **This is less of a story, and more of a service for storing ideas that could be made into a story but are abandoned by their original creators for some reason. If you want to adopt (yay!) or drop off (awww!) a plotbunny just say so in the reviews. If you are dropping off a plotbunny, post a brief description of it in the drop-off review. If you adopt a plotbunny, please say who originally came up with it and where you found it (the EgotisticalIndustries Plotbunny Adoption Service) in the disclaimer. Don't let plotbunnies die needlessly! (updated daily, if I fail to update it I'm either sick, dead, or in jail on false pretenses.) If you want to start your own branch for a different fandom, go right ahead.

* * *

Mass Effect General Plotbunnies: 1

Huh... what's this?: While on Noveria, Shepard's squad winds up 'acquiring' a batch of prototype laser guns (remember, those are _kinetic_ barriers). what happens next? [dropped off by: EgotisticalIndustries] [not adopted yet]

AU Where Normandy is destroyed in Sovereign's escape from Eden Prime. With Shepard dead and a Cerberus that has no reason to revive them, there is nothing left to do but watch a galaxy slowly destroy itself before the reapers even arrive. [dropped off by: SoMuchGerry] [not adopted yet]

* * *

Mass Effect Alternate Council Plotbunnies: 1

Alternate Council 1: In this timeline the Salarians failed to find the Krogan during the Rachni Wars, and in desperation the Council commissioned the Quarians to create the Geth. [Dropped off by: EgotisticalIndustries] [not adopted yet]

* * *

Mass Effect Alternate Shepard Plotbunnies: 1

Alternate Shepard 1: We all know history works in weird ways... what would happen if Shepard were a Cerberus-produced combat android?  
[dropped off by: EgotisticalIndustries] [not adopted yet]

* * *

Mass Effect Alternate Humanity Plotbunnies: 2

Divergence 1970: Instead of letting the space program burn out for 50 years with the end of the Apollo program, the anti-nuclear activists are forced to shut up by a corporation going "There's a chance to become a country on that Moon, and we're going to take it!" This is followed by discovering the Alcubierre warp drive instead of eezo, and shenanigans such as making nuclear missiles THAT CAN BE FIRED OUT OF A MASS ACCELERATOR!

LASER SPAM!: Sometime before 1st contact a bunch of human space pirates bully some engineers into replacing the spinal mount of their frigate with a massively up-scaled GARDIAN laser. They wind up crippling a Dreadnought. The idea catches on. [dropped off by: EgotisticalIndustries]  
[not adopted yet]

* * *

Mass Effect Total AU plotbunnies: 1

Idea 1 (Hard to use, extremely AU):  
Protheans were able to make the crucible and fire it destroying the reapers, the mass relay system and the citadel and they fought each other to extinction, 50,000 years after that the races rise from their respective planets and progress much more slower before developing much faster FTL drives (Wormholes?, "Jump Drive"(mass relays adapted inside a ship)?,Alcubierre drive?, hyperspace?) The reaper destroying pulse also destroys prothean beacons which leaves races on their own to develop their own technology based on eezo (Thessia is eezo rich so it is possible that asari would have develop their own eezo based technology) or whatever they had at their disposal. [dropped off by: covviz] [not adopted yet]

* * *

Mass Effect Crossover Plotbunnies: 1

Ghost busters... IN SPACE: How would humanity from ghost busters work when they made it into space? They'd probably weird the Council out REALLY HARD with all the creepy stuff that happens when enough humans end up in one place. [Dropped off by: EgotisticalIndustries] [not adopted yet]


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **This is less of a story, and more of a service for storing ideas that could be made into a story but are abandoned by their original creators for some reason. If you want to adopt (yay!) or drop off (awww!) a plotbunny just say so in the reviews. If you are dropping off a plotbunny, post a brief description of it in the drop-off review. If you adopt a plotbunny, please say who originally came up with it and where you found it (the EgotisticalIndustries Plotbunny Adoption Service) in the disclaimer. Don't let plotbunnies die needlessly! (updated daily, if I fail to update it I'm either sick, dead, or in jail on false pretenses.) If you want to start your own branch for a different fandom, go right ahead.

* * *

Mass Effect General Plotbunnies: 3

Huh... what's this?: While on Noveria, Shepard's squad winds up 'acquiring' a batch of prototype laser guns (remember, those are _kinetic_ barriers). what happens next? [dropped off by: EgotisticalIndustries] [not adopted yet]

AU Where Normandy is destroyed in Sovereign's escape from Eden Prime. With Shepard dead and a Cerberus that has no reason to revive them, there is nothing left to do but watch a galaxy slowly destroy itself before the reapers even arrive. [dropped off by: SoMuchGerry] [not adopted yet]

Difficulty: Above Average, requires originality and straying off canon. When Shepard is reunited with Liara on Illium, she gets the shock of a lifetime! "Shepard, I'd like you to meet our daughter." How will the future of the ME universe change with the Commander as a parent?  
[dropped off by: BalanceM88] [not adopted yet]

Commander Shepard's new friend is actually an assassin with a secret mission. To kill the Commander. Will Shepard see him coming? Will Shepard survive? Or will the assassin give up his mission? [dropped off by: ultimate idiot] [not adopted yet]

* * *

Mass Effect Alternate Council Plotbunnies: 1

Alternate Council 1: In this timeline the Salarians failed to find the Krogan during the Rachni Wars, and in desperation the Council commissioned the Quarians to create the Geth. [Dropped off by: EgotisticalIndustries] [not adopted yet]

* * *

Mass Effect Alternate Shepard Plotbunnies: 1

Alternate Shepard 1: We all know history works in weird ways... what would happen if Shepard were a Cerberus-produced combat android?  
[dropped off by: EgotisticalIndustries] [not adopted yet]

* * *

Mass Effect Alternate Humanity Plotbunnies: 3

Divergence 1970: Instead of letting the space program burn out for 50 years with the end of the Apollo program, the anti-nuclear activists are forced to shut up by a corporation going "There's a chance to become a country on that Moon, and we're going to take it!" This is followed by discovering the Alcubierre warp drive instead of eezo, and shenanigans such as making nuclear missiles THAT CAN BE FIRED OUT OF A MASS ACCELERATOR!

LASER SPAM!: Sometime before 1st contact a bunch of human space pirates bully some engineers into replacing the spinal mount of their frigate with a massively up-scaled GARDIAN laser. They wind up crippling a Dreadnought. The idea catches on. [dropped off by: EgotisticalIndustries]  
[not adopted yet]

alternate humanity with overarching one world government. Humans are little more than slaves of the government. But there are some who would destroy the government. [more details please] [dropped off by: ultimate idiot] [not adopted yet]

* * *

Mass Effect Total AU plotbunnies: 3

Idea 1 (Hard to use, extremely AU):  
Protheans were able to make the crucible and fire it destroying the reapers, the mass relay system and the citadel and they fought each other to extinction, 50,000 years after that the races rise from their respective planets and progress much more slower before developing much faster FTL drives (Wormholes?, "Jump Drive"(mass relays adapted inside a ship)?,Alcubierre drive?, hyperspace?) The reaper destroying pulse also destroys prothean beacons which leaves races on their own to develop their own technology based on eezo (Thessia is eezo rich so it is possible that asari would have develop their own eezo based technology) or whatever they had at their disposal. [dropped off by: covviz] [not adopted yet]

The humans accidentally exterminate the quarians. oops. [dropped off by: ultimate idiot] [not adopted yet]

Alternate Humanity/Alternate Universe: Under a Technological Singularity, mankind develops ever faster, and their technology grows by leaps and bounds. As they progress, their technology grows even more advanced. They discover an intact Prothean Beacon, learning about the Reapers. To prepare, they begin a wave of constant expansion, finding and uplifting several races, such as the Salarians, along the way. Think Forerunners, but with human society. From the Beacon, they find that they have 'only' 7000 years before the next Harvest... [dropped off by: A Guest calling himself Admiral Red] [not adopted yet]

* * *

Mass Effect Crossover Plotbunnies: 1

Ghost busters... IN SPACE: How would humanity from ghost busters work when they made it into space? They'd probably weird the Council out REALLY HARD with all the creepy stuff that happens when enough humans end up in one place. [Dropped off by: EgotisticalIndustries] [not adopted yet]


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **This is less of a story, and more of a service for storing ideas that could be made into a story but are abandoned by their original creators for some reason. If you want to adopt (yay!) or drop off (awww!) a plotbunny just say so in the reviews. If you are dropping off a plotbunny, post a brief description of it in the drop-off review. If you adopt a plotbunny, please say who originally came up with it and where you found it (the EgotisticalIndustries Plotbunny Adoption Service) in the disclaimer. Don't let plotbunnies die needlessly! (updated daily, if I fail to update it I'm either sick, dead, or in jail on false pretenses.) If you want to start your own branch for a different fandom, go right ahead.

* * *

Mass Effect General Plotbunnies: 3

Huh... what's this?: While on Noveria, Shepard's squad winds up 'acquiring' a batch of prototype laser guns (remember, those are _kinetic_ barriers). what happens next? [dropped off by: EgotisticalIndustries] [not adopted yet]

AU Where Normandy is destroyed in Sovereign's escape from Eden Prime. With Shepard dead and a Cerberus that has no reason to revive them, there is nothing left to do but watch a galaxy slowly destroy itself before the reapers even arrive. [dropped off by: SoMuchGerry] [not adopted yet]

Difficulty: Above Average, requires originality and straying off canon. When Shepard is reunited with Liara on Illium, she gets the shock of a lifetime! "Shepard, I'd like you to meet our daughter." How will the future of the ME universe change with the Commander as a parent?  
[dropped off by: BalanceM88] [not adopted yet]

Commander Shepard's new friend is actually an assassin with a secret mission. To kill the Commander. Will Shepard see him coming? Will Shepard survive? Or will the assassin give up his mission? [dropped off by: ultimate idiot] [adopted by: SoMuchGerry]

* * *

Mass Effect Alternate Council Plotbunnies: 1

Alternate Council 1: In this timeline the Salarians failed to find the Krogan during the Rachni Wars, and in desperation the Council commissioned the Quarians to create the Geth. [Dropped off by: EgotisticalIndustries] [not adopted yet]

* * *

Mass Effect Alternate Shepard Plotbunnies: 1

Alternate Shepard 1: We all know history works in weird ways... what would happen if Shepard were a Cerberus-produced combat android?  
[dropped off by: EgotisticalIndustries] [not adopted yet]

* * *

Mass Effect Alternate Humanity Plotbunnies: 5

Divergence 1970: Instead of letting the space program burn out for 50 years with the end of the Apollo program, the anti-nuclear activists are forced to shut up by a corporation going "There's a chance to become a country on that Moon, and we're going to take it!" This is followed by discovering the Alcubierre warp drive instead of eezo, and shenanigans such as making nuclear missiles THAT CAN BE FIRED OUT OF A MASS ACCELERATOR!

LASER SPAM!: Sometime before 1st contact a bunch of human space pirates bully some engineers into replacing the spinal mount of their frigate with a massively up-scaled GARDIAN laser. They wind up crippling a Dreadnought. The idea catches on. [dropped off by: EgotisticalIndustries]  
[not adopted yet]

alternate humanity with overarching one world government. Humans are little more than slaves of the government. But there are some who would destroy the government. [more details please] [dropped off by: ultimate idiot] [not adopted yet]

when man first set foot on mars they did nit find a outpost made by the protheans but one made by the last leviathan. humanity learns of the reapers but learn that humanity was changed over 100,000 years ago to have super powers like telepathy, reality warping etc. left with the technology and knowledge of the technology of all races from before the protheans. will they become the protectors or destroyers. [dropped off by: darkeglie555]  
[not adopted yet]

2023 Mars One establishes first colony on mars. 2032 Google Cicero increases human lifespan by 100 years, keeps looking for new ways to further increase human lifespan. 2036 D-Wave presents fist quantum computer for private use. 2040 Google creates first AI. 2043 Future Force Warrior presents first power armor with incorporated AI. 2045 Strange gravitational fluctuations detected near Pluto by new gravitational telescope. 2053 Charon Relay excavated and activated. Ezo found in Arcturus stream. 2060 National governments unite to form Sol republic. 2097 First contact.  
[dropped off by: lord of anything]

* * *

Mass Effect Total AU plotbunnies: 3

Idea 1 (Hard to use, extremely AU):  
Protheans were able to make the crucible and fire it destroying the reapers, the mass relay system and the citadel and they fought each other to extinction, 50,000 years after that the races rise from their respective planets and progress much more slower before developing much faster FTL drives (Wormholes?, "Jump Drive"(mass relays adapted inside a ship)?,Alcubierre drive?, hyperspace?) The reaper destroying pulse also destroys prothean beacons which leaves races on their own to develop their own technology based on eezo (Thessia is eezo rich so it is possible that asari would have develop their own eezo based technology) or whatever they had at their disposal. [dropped off by: covviz] [not adopted yet]

The humans accidentally exterminate the quarians. oops. [dropped off by: ultimate idiot] [not adopted yet]

Alternate Humanity/Alternate Universe: Under a Technological Singularity, mankind develops ever faster, and their technology grows by leaps and bounds. As they progress, their technology grows even more advanced. They discover an intact Prothean Beacon, learning about the Reapers. To prepare, they begin a wave of constant expansion, finding and uplifting several races, such as the Salarians, along the way. Think Forerunners, but with human society. From the Beacon, they find that they have 'only' 7000 years before the next Harvest... [dropped off by: A Guest calling himself Admiral Red] [not adopted yet]

* * *

Mass Effect Crossover Plotbunnies: 1 (we're sorry, but the twilight crossover had to be put down due to rabies...)

Ghost busters... IN SPACE: How would humanity from ghost busters work when they made it into space? They'd probably weird the Council out REALLY HARD with all the creepy stuff that happens when enough humans end up in one place. [Dropped off by: EgotisticalIndustries] [not adopted yet]


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **This is less of a story, and more of a service for storing ideas that could be made into a story but are abandoned by their original creators for some reason. If you want to adopt (yay!) or drop off (awww!) a plotbunny just say so in the reviews. If you are dropping off a plotbunny, post a brief description of it in the drop-off review. If you adopt a plotbunny, please say who originally came up with it and where you found it (the EgotisticalIndustries Plotbunny Adoption Service) in the disclaimer. Don't let plotbunnies die needlessly! (updated daily, if I fail to update it I'm either sick, dead, or in jail on false pretenses.) If you want to start your own branch for a different fandom, go right ahead.

* * *

Mass Effect General Plotbunnies: 3

Huh... what's this?: While on Noveria, Shepard's squad winds up 'acquiring' a batch of prototype laser guns (remember, those are _kinetic_ barriers). what happens next? [dropped off by: EgotisticalIndustries] [not adopted yet]

AU Where Normandy is destroyed in Sovereign's escape from Eden Prime. With Shepard dead and a Cerberus that has no reason to revive them, there is nothing left to do but watch a galaxy slowly destroy itself before the reapers even arrive. [dropped off by: SoMuchGerry] [not adopted yet]

Difficulty: Above Average, requires originality and straying off canon. When Shepard is reunited with Liara on Illium, she gets the shock of a lifetime! "Shepard, I'd like you to meet our daughter." How will the future of the ME universe change with the Commander as a parent?  
[dropped off by: BalanceM88] [not adopted yet]

Commander Shepard's new friend is actually an assassin with a secret mission. To kill the Commander. Will Shepard see him coming? Will Shepard survive? Or will the assassin give up his mission? [dropped off by: ultimate idiot] [adopted by: SoMuchGerry]

At the end of the reaper war earth is destroyed and the galaxy is in ruins, because mostly of the human population was on earth system alliance loose much of his influence and industrial might beeing incapable mantain his status as a galactic power becoming a minor nation and is forced to give up his council seat,because of this several human colonies cecede from the system alliance becoming the terran domminion,while small using reaper tech they expand and grow,becoming more powerful than system alliance,in the year 2512 the terran dominion stand proud as a dominant force of the galaxy an is preparing to unify the rest of humanity who are not under they control by any means necesary including war  
[dropped off by: Boss 12] [not adopted yet]

* * *

Mass Effect Alternate Council Plotbunnies: 2

Alternate Council 1: In this timeline the Salarians failed to find the Krogan during the Rachni Wars, and in desperation the Council commissioned the Quarians to create the Geth. [Dropped off by: EgotisticalIndustries] [not adopted yet]

Dropoff: what if peaceful contact with the Rachni occured, the Krogans Genophaged themselves long before meeting the Council, and AIs had earned equal rights before the Quarians made the Geth due to early First Contact w/ the Virtual Aliens? Would all of these races be part of the Council? What other races would they have met before peaceful first contact w/ humanity? And what if Javik was found on Eden Prime at the same time as the Beacon? Who would the Reapers have used as their catspaw for the leadup to the Reaper war? The Batarians? The Yagh? Or another race the Council Races would've never met in the original timeline? One that found purpose with the Reapers mad plans? And would the endgame be as ambiguous &/or as confusing as before? [dropped off by: A Guest] [not adopted yet]

* * *

Mass Effect Alternate Shepard Plotbunnies: 1

Alternate Shepard 1: We all know history works in weird ways... what would happen if Shepard were a Cerberus-produced combat android?  
[dropped off by: EgotisticalIndustries] [not adopted yet]

* * *

Mass Effect Alternate Humanity Plotbunnies: 6

Divergence 1970: Instead of letting the space program burn out for 50 years with the end of the Apollo program, the anti-nuclear activists are forced to shut up by a corporation going "There's a chance to become a country on that Moon, and we're going to take it!" This is followed by discovering the Alcubierre warp drive instead of eezo, and shenanigans such as making nuclear missiles THAT CAN BE FIRED OUT OF A MASS ACCELERATOR!

LASER SPAM!: Sometime before 1st contact a bunch of human space pirates bully some engineers into replacing the spinal mount of their frigate with a massively up-scaled GARDIAN laser. They wind up crippling a Dreadnought. The idea catches on. [dropped off by: EgotisticalIndustries]  
[not adopted yet]

AU humanity with Overarching One World Government, extremely dystopian, Humans are little more than slaves of the government. the struggle is feel. The resistance is an organized terrorist group who's sole purpose is to break humanity free from the chains of oppression, when the Human government makes contact with the Turians and loses the first battle, it is up to the resistance to get turian support for their cause, and set humanity on their way to a brighter future for all. [dropped off by: ultimate idiot] [not adopted yet]

when man first set foot on mars they did nit find a outpost made by the protheans but one made by the last leviathan. humanity learns of the reapers but learn that humanity was changed over 100,000 years ago to have super powers like telepathy, reality warping etc. left with the technology and knowledge of the technology of all races from before the protheans. will they become the protectors or destroyers. [dropped off by: darkeglie555]  
[not adopted yet]

2023 Mars One establishes first colony on mars. 2032 Google Cicero increases human lifespan by 100 years, keeps looking for new ways to further increase human lifespan. 2036 D-Wave presents fist quantum computer for private use. 2040 Google creates first AI. 2043 Future Force Warrior presents first power armor with incorporated AI. 2045 Strange gravitational fluctuations detected near Pluto by new gravitational telescope. 2053 Charon Relay excavated and activated. Ezo found in Arcturus stream. 2060 National governments unite to form Sol republic. 2097 First contact.  
[dropped off by: lord of anything] [not adopted yet]

A council exploration mission finds the humans before they make space flight. But they have energy weapons. WTF. Not only that, they have powerful machines of war. How will the council act when they find out? [dropped off by: six samurai of dragon order] [not adopted yet]

* * *

Mass Effect Total AU plotbunnies: 5

Idea 1 (Hard to use, extremely AU):  
Protheans were able to make the crucible and fire it destroying the reapers, the mass relay system and the citadel and they fought each other to extinction, 50,000 years after that the races rise from their respective planets and progress much more slower before developing much faster FTL drives (Wormholes?, "Jump Drive"(mass relays adapted inside a ship)?,Alcubierre drive?, hyperspace?) The reaper destroying pulse also destroys prothean beacons which leaves races on their own to develop their own technology based on eezo (Thessia is eezo rich so it is possible that asari would have develop their own eezo based technology) or whatever they had at their disposal. [dropped off by: covviz] [not adopted yet]

The humans accidentally exterminate the quarians. oops. [dropped off by: ultimate idiot] [not adopted yet]

Alternate Humanity/Alternate Universe: Under a Technological Singularity, mankind develops ever faster, and their technology grows by leaps and bounds. As they progress, their technology grows even more advanced. They discover an intact Prothean Beacon, learning about the Reapers. To prepare, they begin a wave of constant expansion, finding and uplifting several races, such as the Salarians, along the way. Think Forerunners, but with human society. From the Beacon, they find that they have 'only' 7000 years before the next Harvest... [dropped off by: A Guest calling himself Admiral Red] [not adopted yet]

Alternate First Contact Plot bunny: Roman Empire saved through a series of events starting with an eezo rich meteorite devastating the lands of the barbarians that would sack Rome, a mysterious hero with biotic powers comes from this and gains support across the various regions, rebirth the nation as a new republic with him at the head. Rome goes through industrial revolution and advances to early industrial state with a lot of biotics by the late 600s AD when the Turians encounter them during Krogan Rebellions. Genophage was a colossal failure, Turians looking for any source of new support, seek to influence humanity so they join with them to provide troops. [dropped off by: prophet of the yellow gods] [not adopted yet]

what if humanity's home spiral of the galaxy was left without a relay and ezo. what if they where forgotten by the reapers for the last two harvests to emerge as a galactic super nation.  
limits: human technology while advanced is still beatable when they are out numbered.  
FTL type has to be slip space. shields can ether be hard-light, ion or phase fields. Weapons can be ether of the following as a primary and there strongest but the rest are weak: laser, plasma, pulse or ionic.  
reminder that while humanity is strong you can take it out of prepositions aka a star ship 100km long is common place. the biggest ship that can be common has to be at the largest 1.8km. [dropped off by: darkeglie555] [not adopted yet]

* * *

Mass Effect Crossover Plotbunnies: 1 (we're sorry, but the twilight crossover had to be put down due to rabies...)

Ghost busters... IN SPACE: How would humanity from ghost busters work when they made it into space? They'd probably weird the Council out REALLY HARD with all the creepy stuff that happens when enough humans end up in one place. [Dropped off by: EgotisticalIndustries] [not adopted yet]


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **This is less of a story, and more of a service for storing ideas that could be made into a story but are abandoned by their original creators for some reason. If you want to adopt (yay!) or drop off (awww!) a plotbunny just say so in the reviews. If you are dropping off a plotbunny, post a brief description of it in the drop-off review. If you adopt a plotbunny, please say who originally came up with it and where you found it (the EgotisticalIndustries Plotbunny Adoption Service) in the disclaimer. Don't let plotbunnies die needlessly! (updated daily, if I fail to update it I'm either sick, dead, or in jail on false pretenses.) If you want to start your own branch for a different fandom, go right ahead. If you start another branch, tell me and I'll link it to here. Please start your own branches, it'll ease my workload a bit.

* * *

Mass Effect General Plotbunnies: 3

Huh... what's this?: While on Noveria, Shepard's squad winds up 'acquiring' a batch of prototype laser guns (remember, those are _kinetic_ barriers). what happens next? [dropped off by: EgotisticalIndustries] [not adopted yet]

AU Where Normandy is destroyed in Sovereign's escape from Eden Prime. With Shepard dead and a Cerberus that has no reason to revive them, there is nothing left to do but watch a galaxy slowly destroy itself before the reapers even arrive. [dropped off by: SoMuchGerry] [not adopted yet]

Difficulty: Above Average, requires originality and straying off canon. When Shepard is reunited with Liara on Illium, she gets the shock of a lifetime! "Shepard, I'd like you to meet our daughter." How will the future of the ME universe change with the Commander as a parent?  
[dropped off by: BalanceM88] [not adopted yet]

Commander Shepard's new friend is actually an assassin with a secret mission. To kill the Commander. Will Shepard see him coming? Will Shepard survive? Or will the assassin give up his mission? [dropped off by: ultimate idiot] [adopted by: SoMuchGerry]

At the end of the reaper war earth is destroyed and the galaxy is in ruins, because mostly of the human population was on earth system alliance loose much of his influence and industrial might beeing incapable mantain his status as a galactic power becoming a minor nation and is forced to give up his council seat,because of this several human colonies cecede from the system alliance becoming the terran domminion,while small using reaper tech they expand and grow,becoming more powerful than system alliance,in the year 2512 the terran dominion stand proud as a dominant force of the galaxy an is preparing to unify the rest of humanity who are not under they control by any means necesary including war  
[dropped off by: Boss 12] [not adopted yet]

* * *

Mass Effect Crackfic Plotbunnies:0

* * *

Mass Effect Crack AUs: 1

the reapers harvest the galaxy every 50,000 years because no organic race could work with artificial intelligence. well that was before humans came instead of first contact with the turians its first contact with a reaper scout who tells the rest of the reapers about an organic race that willingly works with artificial intelligence. so after the reaper-human alliance was formed than first contact with the citadel council occurs. shenanigans occur.  
[dropped off by: joe lama 102] [not adopted yet]

* * *

Mass Effect Alternate Council Plotbunnies: 2

Alternate Council 1: In this timeline the Salarians failed to find the Krogan during the Rachni Wars, and in desperation the Council commissioned the Quarians to create the Geth. [Dropped off by: EgotisticalIndustries] [not adopted yet]

Dropoff: what if peaceful contact with the Rachni occured, the Krogans Genophaged themselves long before meeting the Council, and AIs had earned equal rights before the Quarians made the Geth due to early First Contact w/ the Virtual Aliens? Would all of these races be part of the Council? What other races would they have met before peaceful first contact w/ humanity? And what if Javik was found on Eden Prime at the same time as the Beacon? Who would the Reapers have used as their catspaw for the leadup to the Reaper war? The Batarians? The Yagh? Or another race the Council Races would've never met in the original timeline? One that found purpose with the Reapers mad plans? And would the endgame be as ambiguous &/or as confusing as before? [dropped off by: A Guest] [not adopted yet]

* * *

Mass Effect Alternate Shepard Plotbunnies: 1

Alternate Shepard 1: We all know history works in weird ways... what would happen if Shepard were a Cerberus-produced combat android?  
[dropped off by: EgotisticalIndustries] [not adopted yet]

* * *

Mass Effect Alternate Humanity Plotbunnies: 6

Divergence 1970: Instead of letting the space program burn out for 50 years with the end of the Apollo program, the anti-nuclear activists are forced to shut up by a corporation going "There's a chance to become a country on that Moon, and we're going to take it!" This is followed by discovering the Alcubierre warp drive instead of eezo, and shenanigans such as making nuclear missiles THAT CAN BE FIRED OUT OF A MASS ACCELERATOR!  
[dropped off by: EgotisticalIndustries] [not adopted yet]

LASER SPAM!: Sometime before 1st contact a bunch of human space pirates bully some engineers into replacing the spinal mount of their frigate with a massively up-scaled GARDIAN laser. They wind up crippling a Dreadnought. The idea catches on. [dropped off by: EgotisticalIndustries]  
[not adopted yet]

AU humanity with Overarching One World Government, extremely dystopian, Humans are little more than slaves of the government. the struggle is feel. The resistance is an organized terrorist group who's sole purpose is to break humanity free from the chains of oppression, when the Human government makes contact with the Turians and loses the first battle, it is up to the resistance to get turian support for their cause, and set humanity on their way to a brighter future for all. [dropped off by: ultimate idiot] [not adopted yet]

when man first set foot on mars they did nit find a outpost made by the protheans but one made by the last leviathan. humanity learns of the reapers but learn that humanity was changed over 100,000 years ago to have super powers like telepathy, reality warping etc. left with the technology and knowledge of the technology of all races from before the protheans. will they become the protectors or destroyers. [dropped off by: darkeglie555]  
[not adopted yet]

2023 Mars One establishes first colony on mars. 2032 Google Cicero increases human lifespan by 100 years, keeps looking for new ways to further increase human lifespan. 2036 D-Wave presents fist quantum computer for private use. 2040 Google creates first AI. 2043 Future Force Warrior presents first power armor with incorporated AI. 2045 Strange gravitational fluctuations detected near Pluto by new gravitational telescope. 2053 Charon Relay excavated and activated. Ezo found in Arcturus stream. 2060 National governments unite to form Sol republic. 2097 First contact.  
[dropped off by: lord of anything] [not adopted yet]

A council exploration mission finds the humans before they make space flight. But they have energy weapons. WTF. Not only that, they have powerful machines of war. How will the council act when they find out? [dropped off by: six samurai of dragon order] [not adopted yet]

* * *

Mass Effect Total AU plotbunnies: 6

Idea 1 (Hard to use, extremely AU):  
Protheans were able to make the crucible and fire it destroying the reapers, the mass relay system and the citadel and they fought each other to extinction, 50,000 years after that the races rise from their respective planets and progress much more slower before developing much faster FTL drives (Wormholes?, "Jump Drive"(mass relays adapted inside a ship)?,Alcubierre drive?, hyperspace?) The reaper destroying pulse also destroys prothean beacons which leaves races on their own to develop their own technology based on eezo (Thessia is eezo rich so it is possible that asari would have develop their own eezo based technology) or whatever they had at their disposal. [dropped off by: covviz] [not adopted yet]

The humans accidentally exterminate the quarians. oops. [dropped off by: ultimate idiot] [not adopted yet]

Alternate Humanity/Alternate Universe: Under a Technological Singularity, mankind develops ever faster, and their technology grows by leaps and bounds. As they progress, their technology grows even more advanced. They discover an intact Prothean Beacon, learning about the Reapers. To prepare, they begin a wave of constant expansion, finding and uplifting several races, such as the Salarians, along the way. Think Forerunners, but with human society. From the Beacon, they find that they have 'only' 7000 years before the next Harvest... [dropped off by: A Guest calling himself Admiral Red] [adopted by: Driger117]

Alternate First Contact Plot bunny: Roman Empire saved through a series of events starting with an eezo rich meteorite devastating the lands of the barbarians that would sack Rome, a mysterious hero with biotic powers comes from this and gains support across the various regions, rebirth the nation as a new republic with him at the head. Rome goes through industrial revolution and advances to early industrial state with a lot of biotics by the late 600s AD when the Turians encounter them during Krogan Rebellions. Genophage was a colossal failure, Turians looking for any source of new support, seek to influence humanity so they join with them to provide troops. [dropped off by: prophet of the yellow gods] [not adopted yet]

what if humanity's home spiral of the galaxy was left without a relay and ezo. what if they where forgotten by the reapers for the last two harvests to emerge as a galactic super nation.  
limits: human technology while advanced is still beatable when they are out numbered.  
FTL type has to be slip space. shields can ether be hard-light, ion or phase fields. Weapons can be ether of the following as a primary and there strongest but the rest are weak: laser, plasma, pulse or ionic.  
reminder that while humanity is strong you can take it out of prepositions aka a star ship 100km long is common place. the biggest ship that can be common has to be at the largest 1.8km. [dropped off by: darkeglie555] [not adopted yet]

Roman Effect  
A Turian adventure ship gets lost in space and lands on earth... they encounter the Romans who teach them their language and their customs  
over time their ship is repaired and they leave to go back to Turian space... Once of these Turians is called Romulus and he starts the Turian Unification wars and wins... and watch as Turian rules on certain things get... loose (you can guess already... it involves Garrus's speech from ME2 about what they allow on Turian ships) [dropped off by: TheJackinati275] [not adopted yet]

Through The Cracks  
Due to SHENANIGANS (a race that existed 12 cycles ago), this instance of the galaxy has 4 major differences from canon.  
1: Rannoch and Earth are only 82 light years apart.  
2: The humans and Quarians reached space about 12,000 years ahead of schedule  
3: There is absolutely NOTHING even REMOTELY eezo or Reaper related within 600 light years of earth.  
4: The Geth get peacefully integrated into society.  
[dropped off by: EgotisticalIndustries] [not adopted yet]

* * *

Mass Effect Crossover Plotbunnies: 1 (we're sorry, but the twilight crossover had to be put down due to rabies...)

Ghost busters... IN SPACE: How would humanity from ghost busters work when they made it into space? They'd probably weird the Council out REALLY HARD with all the creepy stuff that happens when enough humans end up in one place. [Dropped off by: EgotisticalIndustries] [not adopted yet]

Self aware tanks are created by General Motors and sets off an arms race for things such as bolos and AIs. The Empire makes contact with more powerful foes known as the Citadel Council. But things only get more interesting from there. How far will each side go to secure peace?  
[dropped off by: ultimate idiot] [not adopted yet]

(Brutal Doom is a mod by Sergeant MarkIV, and it is f*ing Brutal, must watch gameplay videos or play it to see, in fact i have a link on my account, just press TheJackinati275) Commander Shepard is one mean badass, but to stop the reapers he/she had to use a super large technical device called the Crucible. Enter Brutal Doom Guy, that crazy motherfucker stopped the forces of hell not once, but twice with his bare hands, his shotgun, a chaingun, plasmagun and the BFG-9000, this guy Kicks demons in the Balls, gives them the finger, says fuck you then tears out their spinal Columns... This is the One Hero that Humanity leaves [dropped off by: TheJackinati275] [not adopted yet]


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **This is less of a story, and more of a service for storing ideas that could be made into a story but are abandoned by their original creators for some reason. If you want to adopt (yay!) or drop off (awww!) a plotbunny just say so in the reviews. If you are dropping off a plotbunny, post a brief description of it in the drop-off review. If you adopt a plotbunny, please say who originally came up with it and where you found it (the EgotisticalIndustries Plotbunny Adoption Service) in the disclaimer. Don't let plotbunnies die needlessly! (updated daily, if I fail to update it I'm either sick, dead, or in jail on false pretenses.) If you want to start your own branch for a different fandom, go right ahead. If you start another branch, tell me and I'll link it to here. Please start your own branches, it'll ease my workload a bit.

* * *

Mass Effect General Plotbunnies: 3

Huh... what's this?: While on Noveria, Shepard's squad winds up 'acquiring' a batch of prototype laser guns (remember, those are _kinetic_ barriers). what happens next? [dropped off by: EgotisticalIndustries] [not adopted yet]

AU Where Normandy is destroyed in Sovereign's escape from Eden Prime. With Shepard dead and a Cerberus that has no reason to revive them, there is nothing left to do but watch a galaxy slowly destroy itself before the reapers even arrive. [dropped off by: SoMuchGerry] [not adopted yet]

Difficulty: Above Average, requires originality and straying off canon. When Shepard is reunited with Liara on Illium, she gets the shock of a lifetime! "Shepard, I'd like you to meet our daughter." How will the future of the ME universe change with the Commander as a parent?  
[dropped off by: BalanceM88] [not adopted yet]

Commander Shepard's new friend is actually an assassin with a secret mission. To kill the Commander. Will Shepard see him coming? Will Shepard survive? Or will the assassin give up his mission? [dropped off by: ultimate idiot] [adopted by: SoMuchGerry]

At the end of the reaper war earth is destroyed and the galaxy is in ruins, because mostly of the human population was on earth system alliance loose much of his influence and industrial might beeing incapable mantain his status as a galactic power becoming a minor nation and is forced to give up his council seat,because of this several human colonies cecede from the system alliance becoming the terran domminion,while small using reaper tech they expand and grow,becoming more powerful than system alliance,in the year 2512 the terran dominion stand proud as a dominant force of the galaxy an is preparing to unify the rest of humanity who are not under they control by any means necesary including war  
[dropped off by: Boss 12] [not adopted yet]

* * *

Mass Effect Crackfic Plotbunnies:0

* * *

Mass Effect Crack AUs: 1

the reapers harvest the galaxy every 50,000 years because no organic race could work with artificial intelligence. well that was before humans came instead of first contact with the turians its first contact with a reaper scout who tells the rest of the reapers about an organic race that willingly works with artificial intelligence. so after the reaper-human alliance was formed than first contact with the citadel council occurs. shenanigans occur.  
[dropped off by: joe lama 102] [not adopted yet]

* * *

Mass Effect Alternate Council Plotbunnies: 2

Alternate Council 1: In this timeline the Salarians failed to find the Krogan during the Rachni Wars, and in desperation the Council commissioned the Quarians to create the Geth. [Dropped off by: EgotisticalIndustries] [not adopted yet]

Dropoff: what if peaceful contact with the Rachni occured, the Krogans Genophaged themselves long before meeting the Council, and AIs had earned equal rights before the Quarians made the Geth due to early First Contact w/ the Virtual Aliens? Would all of these races be part of the Council? What other races would they have met before peaceful first contact w/ humanity? And what if Javik was found on Eden Prime at the same time as the Beacon? Who would the Reapers have used as their catspaw for the leadup to the Reaper war? The Batarians? The Yagh? Or another race the Council Races would've never met in the original timeline? One that found purpose with the Reapers mad plans? And would the endgame be as ambiguous &/or as confusing as before? [dropped off by: A Guest] [not adopted yet]

* * *

Mass Effect Alternate Shepard Plotbunnies: 1

Alternate Shepard 1: We all know history works in weird ways... what would happen if Shepard were a Cerberus-produced combat android?  
[dropped off by: EgotisticalIndustries] [not adopted yet]

* * *

Mass Effect Alternate Humanity Plotbunnies: 6

Divergence 1970: Instead of letting the space program burn out for 50 years with the end of the Apollo program, the anti-nuclear activists are forced to shut up by a corporation going "There's a chance to become a country on that Moon, and we're going to take it!" This is followed by discovering the Alcubierre warp drive instead of eezo, and shenanigans such as making nuclear missiles THAT CAN BE FIRED OUT OF A MASS ACCELERATOR!  
[dropped off by: EgotisticalIndustries] [not adopted yet]

LASER SPAM!: Sometime before 1st contact a bunch of human space pirates bully some engineers into replacing the spinal mount of their frigate with a massively up-scaled GARDIAN laser. They wind up crippling a Dreadnought. The idea catches on. [dropped off by: EgotisticalIndustries]  
[not adopted yet]

AU humanity with Overarching One World Government, extremely dystopian, Humans are little more than slaves of the government. the struggle is feel. The resistance is an organized terrorist group who's sole purpose is to break humanity free from the chains of oppression, when the Human government makes contact with the Turians and loses the first battle, it is up to the resistance to get turian support for their cause, and set humanity on their way to a brighter future for all. [dropped off by: ultimate idiot] [not adopted yet]

when man first set foot on mars they did nit find a outpost made by the protheans but one made by the last leviathan. humanity learns of the reapers but learn that humanity was changed over 100,000 years ago to have super powers like telepathy, reality warping etc. left with the technology and knowledge of the technology of all races from before the protheans. will they become the protectors or destroyers. [dropped off by: darkeglie555]  
[not adopted yet]

2023 Mars One establishes first colony on mars. 2032 Google Cicero increases human lifespan by 100 years, keeps looking for new ways to further increase human lifespan. 2036 D-Wave presents fist quantum computer for private use. 2040 Google creates first AI. 2043 Future Force Warrior presents first power armor with incorporated AI. 2045 Strange gravitational fluctuations detected near Pluto by new gravitational telescope. 2053 Charon Relay excavated and activated. Ezo found in Arcturus stream. 2060 National governments unite to form Sol republic. 2097 First contact.  
[dropped off by: lord of anything] [not adopted yet]

A council exploration mission finds the humans before they make space flight. But they have energy weapons. WTF. Not only that, they have powerful machines of war. How will the council act when they find out? [dropped off by: six samurai of dragon order] [not adopted yet]

* * *

Mass Effect Total AU plotbunnies: 6

Idea 1 (Hard to use, extremely AU):  
Protheans were able to make the crucible and fire it destroying the reapers, the mass relay system and the citadel and they fought each other to extinction, 50,000 years after that the races rise from their respective planets and progress much more slower before developing much faster FTL drives (Wormholes?, "Jump Drive"(mass relays adapted inside a ship)?,Alcubierre drive?, hyperspace?) The reaper destroying pulse also destroys prothean beacons which leaves races on their own to develop their own technology based on eezo (Thessia is eezo rich so it is possible that asari would have develop their own eezo based technology) or whatever they had at their disposal. [dropped off by: covviz] [not adopted yet]

The humans accidentally exterminate the quarians. oops. [dropped off by: ultimate idiot] [not adopted yet]

Alternate Humanity/Alternate Universe: Under a Technological Singularity, mankind develops ever faster, and their technology grows by leaps and bounds. As they progress, their technology grows even more advanced. They discover an intact Prothean Beacon, learning about the Reapers. To prepare, they begin a wave of constant expansion, finding and uplifting several races, such as the Salarians, along the way. Think Forerunners, but with human society. From the Beacon, they find that they have 'only' 7000 years before the next Harvest... [dropped off by: A Guest calling himself Admiral Red] [adopted by: Driger117]

Alternate First Contact Plot bunny: Roman Empire saved through a series of events starting with an eezo rich meteorite devastating the lands of the barbarians that would sack Rome, a mysterious hero with biotic powers comes from this and gains support across the various regions, rebirth the nation as a new republic with him at the head. Rome goes through industrial revolution and advances to early industrial state with a lot of biotics by the late 600s AD when the Turians encounter them during Krogan Rebellions. Genophage was a colossal failure, Turians looking for any source of new support, seek to influence humanity so they join with them to provide troops. [dropped off by: prophet of the yellow gods] [not adopted yet]

what if humanity's home spiral of the galaxy was left without a relay and ezo. what if they where forgotten by the reapers for the last two harvests to emerge as a galactic super nation.  
limits: human technology while advanced is still beatable when they are out numbered.  
FTL type has to be slip space. shields can ether be hard-light, ion or phase fields. Weapons can be ether of the following as a primary and there strongest but the rest are weak: laser, plasma, pulse or ionic.  
reminder that while humanity is strong you can take it out of prepositions aka a star ship 100km long is common place. the biggest ship that can be common has to be at the largest 1.8km. [dropped off by: darkeglie555] [not adopted yet]

Roman Effect  
A Turian adventure ship gets lost in space and lands on earth... they encounter the Romans who teach them their language and their customs  
over time their ship is repaired and they leave to go back to Turian space... Once of these Turians is called Romulus and he starts the Turian Unification wars and wins... and watch as Turian rules on certain things get... loose (you can guess already... it involves Garrus's speech from ME2 about what they allow on Turian ships) [dropped off by: TheJackinati275] [not adopted yet]

Through The Cracks  
Due to SHENANIGANS (a race that existed 12 cycles ago), this instance of the galaxy has 4 major differences from canon.  
1: Rannoch and Earth are only 82 light years apart.  
2: The humans and Quarians reached space about 12,000 years ahead of schedule  
3: There is absolutely NOTHING even REMOTELY eezo or Reaper related within 600 light years of earth.  
4: The Geth get peacefully integrated into society.  
[dropped off by: EgotisticalIndustries] [not adopted yet]

* * *

Mass Effect Crossover Plotbunnies: 1 (we're sorry, but the twilight crossover had to be put down due to rabies...)

Ghost busters... IN SPACE: How would humanity from ghost busters work when they made it into space? They'd probably weird the Council out REALLY HARD with all the creepy stuff that happens when enough humans end up in one place. [Dropped off by: EgotisticalIndustries] [not adopted yet]

Self aware tanks are created by General Motors and sets off an arms race for things such as bolos and AIs. The Empire makes contact with more powerful foes known as the Citadel Council. But things only get more interesting from there. How far will each side go to secure peace?  
[dropped off by: ultimate idiot] [not adopted yet]

(Brutal Doom is a mod by Sergeant MarkIV, and it is f*ing Brutal, must watch gameplay videos or play it to see, in fact i have a link on my account, just press TheJackinati275) Commander Shepard is one mean badass, but to stop the reapers he/she had to use a super large technical device called the Crucible. Enter Brutal Doom Guy, that crazy motherfucker stopped the forces of hell not once, but twice with his bare hands, his shotgun, a chaingun, plasmagun and the BFG-9000, this guy Kicks demons in the Balls, gives them the finger, says fuck you then tears out their spinal Columns... This is the One Hero that Humanity leaves [dropped off by: TheJackinati275] [not adopted yet]


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **This is less of a story, and more of a service for storing ideas that could be made into a story but are abandoned by their original creators for some reason. If you want to adopt (yay!) or drop off (awww!) a plotbunny just say so in the reviews. If you are dropping off a plotbunny, post a brief description of it in the drop-off review. If you adopt a plotbunny, please say who originally came up with it and where you found it (the EgotisticalIndustries Plotbunny Adoption Service) in the disclaimer. Don't let plotbunnies die needlessly! (updated daily, if I fail to update it I'm either sick, dead, or in jail on false pretenses.) If you want to start your own branch for a different fandom, go right ahead. If you start another branch, tell me and I'll link it to here. Please start your own branches, it'll ease my workload a bit.

* * *

Mass Effect General Plotbunnies: 3

Huh... what's this?: While on Noveria, Shepard's squad winds up 'acquiring' a batch of prototype laser guns (remember, those are _kinetic_ barriers). what happens next? [dropped off by: EgotisticalIndustries] [not adopted yet]

AU Where Normandy is destroyed in Sovereign's escape from Eden Prime. With Shepard dead and a Cerberus that has no reason to revive them, there is nothing left to do but watch a galaxy slowly destroy itself before the reapers even arrive. [dropped off by: SoMuchGerry] [not adopted yet]

Difficulty: Above Average, requires originality and straying off canon. When Shepard is reunited with Liara on Illium, she gets the shock of a lifetime! "Shepard, I'd like you to meet our daughter." How will the future of the ME universe change with the Commander as a parent?  
[dropped off by: BalanceM88] [not adopted yet]

Commander Shepard's new friend is actually an assassin with a secret mission. To kill the Commander. Will Shepard see him coming? Will Shepard survive? Or will the assassin give up his mission? [dropped off by: ultimate idiot] [adopted by: SoMuchGerry]

At the end of the reaper war earth is destroyed and the galaxy is in ruins, because mostly of the human population was on earth system alliance loose much of his influence and industrial might beeing incapable mantain his status as a galactic power becoming a minor nation and is forced to give up his council seat,because of this several human colonies cecede from the system alliance becoming the terran domminion,while small using reaper tech they expand and grow,becoming more powerful than system alliance,in the year 2512 the terran dominion stand proud as a dominant force of the galaxy an is preparing to unify the rest of humanity who are not under they control by any means necesary including war  
[dropped off by: Boss 12] [not adopted yet]

* * *

Mass Effect Crackfic Plotbunnies:0

* * *

Mass Effect Crack AUs: 1

the reapers harvest the galaxy every 50,000 years because no organic race could work with artificial intelligence. well that was before humans came instead of first contact with the turians its first contact with a reaper scout who tells the rest of the reapers about an organic race that willingly works with artificial intelligence. so after the reaper-human alliance was formed than first contact with the citadel council occurs. shenanigans occur.  
[dropped off by: joe lama 102] [not adopted yet]

* * *

Mass Effect Alternate Council Plotbunnies: 2

Alternate Council 1: In this timeline the Salarians failed to find the Krogan during the Rachni Wars, and in desperation the Council commissioned the Quarians to create the Geth. [Dropped off by: EgotisticalIndustries] [adopted by: covviz]

Dropoff: what if peaceful contact with the Rachni occured, the Krogans Genophaged themselves long before meeting the Council, and AIs had earned equal rights before the Quarians made the Geth due to early First Contact w/ the Virtual Aliens? Would all of these races be part of the Council? What other races would they have met before peaceful first contact w/ humanity? And what if Javik was found on Eden Prime at the same time as the Beacon? Who would the Reapers have used as their catspaw for the leadup to the Reaper war? The Batarians? The Yagh? Or another race the Council Races would've never met in the original timeline? One that found purpose with the Reapers mad plans? And would the endgame be as ambiguous &/or as confusing as before? [dropped off by: A Guest] [not adopted yet]

* * *

Mass Effect Alternate Shepard Plotbunnies: 1

Alternate Shepard 1: We all know history works in weird ways... what would happen if Shepard were a Cerberus-produced combat android?  
[dropped off by: EgotisticalIndustries] [not adopted yet]

* * *

Mass Effect Alternate Humanity Plotbunnies: 6

Divergence 1970: Instead of letting the space program burn out for 50 years with the end of the Apollo program, the anti-nuclear activists are forced to shut up by a corporation going "There's a chance to become a country on that Moon, and we're going to take it!" This is followed by discovering the Alcubierre warp drive instead of eezo, and shenanigans such as making nuclear missiles THAT CAN BE FIRED OUT OF A MASS ACCELERATOR!  
[dropped off by: EgotisticalIndustries] [not adopted yet]

LASER SPAM!: Sometime before 1st contact a bunch of human space pirates bully some engineers into replacing the spinal mount of their frigate with a massively up-scaled GARDIAN laser. They wind up crippling a Dreadnought. The idea catches on. [dropped off by: EgotisticalIndustries]  
[not adopted yet]

AU humanity with Overarching One World Government, extremely dystopian, Humans are little more than slaves of the government. the struggle is feel. The resistance is an organized terrorist group who's sole purpose is to break humanity free from the chains of oppression, when the Human government makes contact with the Turians and loses the first battle, it is up to the resistance to get turian support for their cause, and set humanity on their way to a brighter future for all. [dropped off by: ultimate idiot] [not adopted yet]

when man first set foot on mars they did nit find a outpost made by the protheans but one made by the last leviathan. humanity learns of the reapers but learn that humanity was changed over 100,000 years ago to have super powers like telepathy, reality warping etc. left with the technology and knowledge of the technology of all races from before the protheans. will they become the protectors or destroyers. [dropped off by: darkeglie555]  
[not adopted yet]

2023 Mars One establishes first colony on mars. 2032 Google Cicero increases human lifespan by 100 years, keeps looking for new ways to further increase human lifespan. 2036 D-Wave presents fist quantum computer for private use. 2040 Google creates first AI. 2043 Future Force Warrior presents first power armor with incorporated AI. 2045 Strange gravitational fluctuations detected near Pluto by new gravitational telescope. 2053 Charon Relay excavated and activated. Ezo found in Arcturus stream. 2060 National governments unite to form Sol republic. 2097 First contact.  
[dropped off by: lord of anything] [not adopted yet]

A council exploration mission finds the humans before they make space flight. But they have energy weapons. WTF. Not only that, they have powerful machines of war. How will the council act when they find out? [dropped off by: six samurai of dragon order] [not adopted yet]

* * *

Mass Effect Total AU plotbunnies: 6

Idea 1 (Hard to use, extremely AU):  
Protheans were able to make the crucible and fire it destroying the reapers, the mass relay system and the citadel and they fought each other to extinction, 50,000 years after that the races rise from their respective planets and progress much more slower before developing much faster FTL drives (Wormholes?, "Jump Drive"(mass relays adapted inside a ship)?,Alcubierre drive?, hyperspace?) The reaper destroying pulse also destroys prothean beacons which leaves races on their own to develop their own technology based on eezo (Thessia is eezo rich so it is possible that asari would have develop their own eezo based technology) or whatever they had at their disposal. [dropped off by: covviz] [not adopted yet]

The humans accidentally exterminate the quarians. oops. [dropped off by: ultimate idiot] [not adopted yet]

Alternate Humanity/Alternate Universe: Under a Technological Singularity, mankind develops ever faster, and their technology grows by leaps and bounds. As they progress, their technology grows even more advanced. They discover an intact Prothean Beacon, learning about the Reapers. To prepare, they begin a wave of constant expansion, finding and uplifting several races, such as the Salarians, along the way. Think Forerunners, but with human society. From the Beacon, they find that they have 'only' 7000 years before the next Harvest... [dropped off by: A Guest calling himself Admiral Red] [adopted by: Driger117]

Alternate First Contact Plot bunny: Roman Empire saved through a series of events starting with an eezo rich meteorite devastating the lands of the barbarians that would sack Rome, a mysterious hero with biotic powers comes from this and gains support across the various regions, rebirth the nation as a new republic with him at the head. Rome goes through industrial revolution and advances to early industrial state with a lot of biotics by the late 600s AD when the Turians encounter them during Krogan Rebellions. Genophage was a colossal failure, Turians looking for any source of new support, seek to influence humanity so they join with them to provide troops. [dropped off by: prophet of the yellow gods] [not adopted yet]

what if humanity's home spiral of the galaxy was left without a relay and ezo. what if they where forgotten by the reapers for the last two harvests to emerge as a galactic super nation.  
limits: human technology while advanced is still beatable when they are out numbered.  
FTL type has to be slip space. shields can ether be hard-light, ion or phase fields. Weapons can be ether of the following as a primary and there strongest but the rest are weak: laser, plasma, pulse or ionic.  
reminder that while humanity is strong you can take it out of prepositions aka a star ship 100km long is common place. the biggest ship that can be common has to be at the largest 1.8km. [dropped off by: darkeglie555] [not adopted yet]

Roman Effect  
A Turian adventure ship gets lost in space and lands on earth... they encounter the Romans who teach them their language and their customs  
over time their ship is repaired and they leave to go back to Turian space... Once of these Turians is called Romulus and he starts the Turian Unification wars and wins... and watch as Turian rules on certain things get... loose (you can guess already... it involves Garrus's speech from ME2 about what they allow on Turian ships) [dropped off by: TheJackinati275] [not adopted yet]

Through The Cracks  
Due to SHENANIGANS (a race that existed 12 cycles ago), this instance of the galaxy has 4 major differences from canon.  
1: Rannoch and Earth are only 82 light years apart.  
2: The humans and Quarians reached space about 12,000 years ahead of schedule  
3: There is absolutely NOTHING even REMOTELY eezo or Reaper related within 600 light years of earth.  
4: The Geth get peacefully integrated into society.  
[dropped off by: EgotisticalIndustries] [not adopted yet]

* * *

Mass Effect Crossover Plotbunnies: 1 (we're sorry, but the twilight crossover had to be put down due to rabies...)

Ghost busters... IN SPACE: How would humanity from ghost busters work when they made it into space? They'd probably weird the Council out REALLY HARD with all the creepy stuff that happens when enough humans end up in one place. [Dropped off by: EgotisticalIndustries] [not adopted yet]

Self aware tanks are created by General Motors and sets off an arms race for things such as bolos and AIs. The Empire makes contact with more powerful foes known as the Citadel Council. But things only get more interesting from there. How far will each side go to secure peace?  
[dropped off by: ultimate idiot] [not adopted yet]

(Brutal Doom is a mod by Sergeant MarkIV, and it is f*ing Brutal, must watch gameplay videos or play it to see, in fact i have a link on my account, just press TheJackinati275) Commander Shepard is one mean badass, but to stop the reapers he/she had to use a super large technical device called the Crucible. Enter Brutal Doom Guy, that crazy motherfucker stopped the forces of hell not once, but twice with his bare hands, his shotgun, a chaingun, plasmagun and the BFG-9000, this guy Kicks demons in the Balls, gives them the finger, says fuck you then tears out their spinal Columns... This is the One Hero that Humanity leaves [dropped off by: TheJackinati275] [not adopted yet]

what if Reimagined BSG was part of ME Earth's distant past, and they meet the freed Centurions just before they activated the Charon Relay with a copy of the galactic Codex? What could happen? [dropped off by: a Guest] [not adopted yet] [increased detail is in reviews]


End file.
